Humanity's Memory
by TCRLN
Summary: She came from nowhere, feinting amnesia, and keeping secrets.
On a writing spreeeeeee. Currently on Writer's High.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She stared blankly at the people in front of her, mulling over the question a person who calls himself "Mr. Ackerman" asked.

"..I don't know." She answered, after a few moments of silence.

"Oh dear, I think she has amnesia." The woman beside Mr. Ackerman said, looking worried.

"Dear, do you remember anything?" The woman asked.

She shook her head, staring at the space behind the people, face blank.

"Dear, call Doctor Grisha." The woman told, who was presumably, her husband, who nodded and left to call "Doctor Grisha".

"Oh, you must be hungry. Mikasa, stay with her." The woman, who she'll dub as "Mrs. Ackerman", said as she went to fetch food.

"Mikasa", as Mrs. Ackerman said, stared up at her.

Silence ensued between them, as Mikasa squirmed from her scrutinizing gaze.

"U-um.. Do you at least remember your name?" The little girl asked after a few moments of silence, face facing downwards to the ground.

"Sakura." She replied. Facing the window beside her.

Mikasa brightened up at her answer. Eager to know more about her, she asked, "Last name?"

"I don't know." She replied, voice void of emotion.

Mikasa stayed silent, opting to wait for her mom so she could tell her the information she got.

' _It's sad that she couldn't even remember her last name..'_

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by a voice.

"Please.." Sakura began, her voice pleading. Which surprised Mikasa, seeing as it was the first emotion she's showed since meeting her.

Mikasa cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"..Don't tell anyone my name."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"She does not seem to have any injuries. I am not sure how she got amnesia, although it is possible that something has been injected to her that caused memory loss." Doctor Grisha told the couple, as they watched the woman, who was staring blankly at the soup given to her by Mrs. Ackerman.

"I see.." Mr. Ackerman said, looking down in thought.

"Where did you find her?" The doctor asked him.

"In the woods. She was unconscious, leaning against a tree."

"Does she remember anything? Anything at all?"

"She said no when we asked her the same thing."

Grisha pondered over this information.

"Dear, I don't think she has anywhere to go." Mrs. Ackerman told her husband, sad and worried for the woman.

"But-"

"I am willing to take her off your hands." Grisha cut-off Mr. Ackerman.

"I could take her in, offer her a place to stay, food, clothes, in exchange for service. She could help my wife with house chores and possibly be my apprentice."

The couple thought it over, before nodding.

"Okay. We'll tell you the answer tomorrow; she's probably tired by now." Mr. Ackerman replied, glancing at the woman who was staring at nothing in particular.

Grisha nodded before leaving.

Mikasa remained silent throughout the exchange, mulling over what happened a while ago.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

" _..Don't tell anyone my name."_

 _Mikasa blinked. "Why not?" She asked. Didn't she want her name to be known?_

 _Sakura didn't get a chance to reply as the door opened, Mrs. Ackerman coming in with a bowl of soup in hand._

" _Here, dear."_

 _Mikasa never got her answer._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa was startled out of her thoughts as her mom called for her.

"Yes, mom?"

"Do you have something to say?"

Mikasa saw Sakura look at her in the corner of her eye.

"..No, mom."

She saw her sigh in relief.

"Okay, then go to your room. It's past midnight and you need to sleep. Do you mind letting her stay with you?" Her mom gestured to Sakura.

Mikasa shook her head. "It's alright."

And then proceeded to her room, Sakura following in tow.

Once they were inside the room, Mikasa set up a futon for Sakura to sleep in.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Sakura asked once Mikasa closed the door.

"You told me not to." Mikasa replied. She didn't understand what the problem was.

Sakura stayed silent for a while, before speaking. "Thank you."

Mikasa just smiled.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Mrs. Ackerman asked Sakura for the nth time.

"Yes. I wouldn't want to be a bother here." She replied.

"Oh but-" She was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

Mr. Ackerman strode over to the door, opening it, showing Grisha.

"Well?" Grisha asked.

Mrs. Ackerman asked Sakura one last time.

"Really sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bye.." Mikasa whispered as she watches Sakura go with Grisha.

Sakura glanced behind her- making Mikasa think that she heard her even when she's far away, but immediately erasing the thought seeing as it was impossible, and maybe it was just a coincidence- and smiled.

It was small, practically microscopic, but she saw the tilt of her lips.

And she smiled back.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"My name is Grisha Yeager." The man introduced himself before the left.

The travel was mostly silent, with Grisha asking her questions from time to time.

"Is your hair naturally pink?"

Sakura nodded.

"How do you know?"

Sakura pointed at her eyebrows.

After a while,

"Do you have any likes? Dislikes?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Do you have any questions in mind?"

Sakura paused, before nodding.

"What is it?"

"Why?"

Grisha didn't understand.

"Why what?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Why did you take me away?"

' _Oh.'_

"I guess it's because my wife's complaints about house work got to me and found this as a good chance to lend her some help."

Sakura remained silent the whole trip.

' _Was it something I said?'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Eren, this is.." Grisha trailed off, forgetting the fact that he didn't know her name.

"Who?" Eren asked, face impassive as he stared at Sakura.

"Err.."

"Dear?"

A woman poked her head out from the kitchen.

"And that is my wife, Carla."

"Hi there." Carla waved, some soap foam on her hand.

Eren looked at Sakura expectantly. "You are?"

"Call me.. Saki."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

And that's a wrap. Thoughts, please? LoveMuch.


End file.
